So the Succubus
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Two years after the defeat of the Lowardian Invasion, an ancient evil is released that will put Team Possible to the test, as Kim Possible must not only learn to master the abilities she gained from her mother's side of the family, but use them to defeat this new threat... luckily she has a very supportive and powerful boyfriend that's always up to help!
1. Chapter 1

**and I'm Back to KP! this was a challenge plot by Wolfpackersson09, and I admit I did hit the ground running on this chapter. more background and info will come as the story progresses. This chapter will not be so bad, but I will warn this will be M rated for a reason! enjoy the story and Happy Halloween!**

 **Kim Possible:  
So the Succubus **

**Chapter 1: Not Your Basic Average Girl**

Middleton, CO, two years after Graduation

Ron Stoppable took the tray overflowing with Nacos, tacos, burritos, nachos, a side salad and three drinks. He had a smile on his face as he walked past their usual window both, on to the back of Bueno Nacho. A happy tune was whistled as he walked happily to his girlfriend of three years and their mutual best friend. His happy mood was not shared as Kim Possible sat awkwardly while Monique Williams stared at her almost fearfully.

Ron gently sat the tray, placed the salad and a drink in front of Kim, then another in front of Monique. "I'm certain this evening has led you to form… questions," Ron said, catching Monique's eye. "But before we address those, I must ask a more pressing concern…" He said in the most serious of tones, "Would you like to start your meal tonight with a taco, burrito, nacho plate, or a Naco?"

"Ron, I think she's more concerned about other things…"Kim hissed to her boyfriend.

"Like what?" Ron looked scandalized, "What could be more important than the wonderful food of the Bueno Nacho?"

"Like the fact Kim flew and caught me when I feel off the side of that cliff…" Monique turned her eyes back to the redhead, "And she has … bat wings…"

"Bat wings?" Ron blinked in confusion, glancing between Kim and Monique, "Ah, yes, Kim's Flap-Flaps."

"You call her wings… flap-flaps?" Monique blinked.

Ron blinked in response. "Yeah, what else am I supposed to call them?"

Monique rubbed her forehead, "I don't understand…"

"You didn't freak out like this when we showed you my Mystic Monkey Power, Mon…" Ron frowned, taking a sip from his soda.

"Yeah she did," Kim noted, "She actually screamed a bit longer…" Kim glanced to her friend, "And tried to put your Glowy out with a fire extinguisher…"

"Ahhh yes, I remember now," Ron nodded, then glared at Monique, "That was so not cool! Well… it was actually really cold but still not cool!"

"So, what?" Monique sighed, "Do you have some kind of MBP to match his MMP?" Monique asked her redheaded BFF.

""MBP?" Kim blinked.

"Mystic Bat Power," Ron explained lifting a finger with each word, "Even I picked up on that acronym, KP, you slackin'."

"No, not Mystic Bat Power or anything like that," Kim said, then sheepishly glanced to her boyfriend, "Kinda…"

Kim sighed and sat back in the both. They had been so careful for so long. Even Ron hadn't slipped up, and the young heroine knew that was quite an achievement. But then just a few hours ago, a surprise mission against Doff Killigan and their dirty little secret was brought to light. Monique was with them and they had little choice but to let her tag along. On the bright side at least it was just their best mutual friend and not some stranger or even worse villain that could exploit her.

Things went typical of their fights with the mad golfer, but after they had captured and loaded the villain in a GJ pick up drone-jet. Kim just happened to glance up and saw a blinking golf ball that had been dropped during the scuffle not far from Monique on the Scottish cliff-side. Kim cried out to her friend to move but it was too late. The small explosion was just strong enough to send Monique soaring over the edge of the cliff. Ron was too far away to use his powers to catch her, and Kim, as her nature, jumped without thinking.

Kim caught her friend and before they could smash into the jagged rocks below, Kim extended a wide set of bat-like wings from her shoulders and took flight, earning loud screams from the girl in her arms.

Kim with Ron's help finally managed to calm her down, with a promise to explain. And after a long, silent trip back to Middleton, there they were, sitting with Kim and Monique sitting awkwardly while Ron was… being Ron.

"I'm… actually… it's a long story… you see my mom is… and…" Kim stammered trying to work out the best way to explain things to her friend.

"She's a succubus," Ron said taking a bite of a burrito, causing Kim to blanch and Monique's eyes to widen.

"You're a … a what?" Monique shook her head.

"Sex demon," Ron said, with an incredibly goofy grin, which earned a surprised look from Monique and a scolding look from his girlfriend.

"I prefer the term exotic, erotic creature," Kim crossed her arms. "And technically I'm only half blood. Daddy's human."

"Baby girl, few years ago I'd have laughed, but after seeing Glow Boy and other craziness that revolves around you two…" Monique said, "So… you're not going to try to kill me for knowing…"

"This isn't the movies, Mon! What's pretty much known as Supernaturals live in peace with humans now… may not have been the case thousands of years ago but… we're good now." Kim shook her head and took her hand. "I didn't even know till just after high school graduation… So I'm still learning about the whole… sitch. Mom's a full blood succubus. When she met Daddy, she came to the college he was at to… feed on college guys. They're apparently … easy, willing targets…"

"Feeding as in…" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow, Ron answered by making a slit with two fingers, and took his pointer finger of his other hand and moved it in and out. "Got ya…"

"Well, there was on guy who was a challenge. Way too obsessed with rockets and completely oblivious to her advances… even with her giving her full… powers, she couldn't get him to acknowledge her," Kim shook her head, "It irritated and challenged her."

"So, your mom had powers to seduce guys and one guy, your Pop I presume," Monique put the pieces together, "wasn't affected?"

"He was affected, he just didn't let it show, but that's later…" Ron pipped in.

"Yeah, but as she put her focus on him, she actually got to like him," Kim stated, "and even fell for him and decided to claim him as a permanent mate. Soon as he accepted, things moved along and she took on a more human life. Mom became a doctor and eventually surgeon herself, using her own powers to aid in surgery. They got married, and eventually me and my brothers came along."

"And that's how her dad met her mother," Ron smiled, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

"Kim, we had sleep overs and, don't read this wrong, Ron, but I've seen you naked… I've never seen you with wings, er…" she glanced to Ron, "with flap-flaps before… when did that happen?"

"Um… well, even as part succubus… I draw power from… sex…" Kim explained with a flush across her nose.

"Wild, uninhibited, incredibly, crazy animal sex…" Ron said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ronald…" Kim scolded, "Down…"

"But yeah… when Ron and I… the night after the Lowardian Invasion…" Kim tried to explain.

"Ah ok, after Ron-Man saved the world from unlocking his full glow power, as he puts it," Monique put those pieces together, "You rewarded him for saving your life and the world… and that since… THAT powers that… side of you… it gave you your wings."

"And powers," Kim nodded, "still learning what I can do… but, the Puppy Dog Pout has been given an upgrade."

"It was worth it…" Ron goofy grin grew, "So very worth it…"

Kim rolled her eyes and forked her salad as Monique shook her head at her friend. "So one of my best friends is a Triple M… and the other is a SDQ…"

"Triple M? SDQ?" Ron asked, trying to work out the acronyms.

"Mystical Monkey Master," Monique said, ticking off a finger for each M, then to the other acronym, "Sex Demon Queen,"

"Princess," Kim shoved a leaf of lettuce in her mouth, smirking slightly "I'm a princess."

\- StS -

Mountain Range in Tibet

"Care to remind me again why we need a new evil lair, Dr. D?" Shego asked into her ear piece as she scaled a steep mountain side.

"You never know, dear Shego," Dr. Drakken replied. "And I'm sure you are as aware as I am that doing goodie-goodie work is… boring…"

"Yeah, sucks the joy right out of my life," Shego smirked in reply, "So, when are we gonna rob GJ blind and kick Pumpkin in the rump?"

"When the time is right," Drakken replied.

"We've waited two years…" Shego complained with a groan.

"The time is not right," Drakken stated.

"You're waiting till you can find a way to get rid of your petals…" Shego smiled to herself, "Aren't you?"

"Nooooooooooo!" Drakken groaned.

"Hold that, I think I found what you were looking for…" Shego said as the mountain side went from rocky to almost ancient brick. "She held on to her climbing hook with one hand while igniting her glowing claw with her free hand. With a mighty slash, she blasted open the brick wall and entered the ancient Tibetan temple. "This is nice…" She said glancing around the dusty but preserved temple. "This would make a nice lab for you …" she said, seeing an old Tibetan bath, "And spa for me… two in one. Mama likey…"

"Doctor D?" Shego said into the ear piece, "Drakken? Drew?" She frowned when she got nothing. "Must be the rocks… blocking signal…" she said, holding up her glowing hands to increase the light. "What is this?" she said as her green light fell on what looked like a large stone treasure chest.

She increased power in her claws and blasted the top of the chest. She was surprised when instead of treasure, she found what appeared to be a suit of armor. Her green eyes widen when the towering being rose from the chest and expanded a set of wings. With strong arms now free, he reached up and removed the helmet, revealing a powerful, yet handsome face. golden eyes fell on Shego, and she felt her knees grow week.

"I am Yaksha, and I thank you for freeing me of my millennia long imprisonment…" he said flashing a smile to villainess.

"I uh… n-no problem…" She stammered, unsure why he had such an effect on her.

"You've aided me greatly… but I need you for one more thing…" he said as his gaze intensified. "I am weak from so long without feeding… be a dear and remove your clothes…"

She didn't know why but she felt completely submissive and could not stop her hands from reaching for her zipper…

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliance

Monique bit her lip as she focused on the two virtual wrestlers on the television screen as she worked the X-Box controller in her hands. She was trying to keep distracted, particularly by what was going in the next room of her college apartment.

Kim was apparently needing an energy refill, or at least a 'snack'. From the sounds Ron was making from the next room, she was a lot more skilled at that than she was back in high school. She remembered how awkward Kim got whenever the topic of sex came up, particularly when sex and Ron would come up. Course that was before she and Ron became a couple, and she became an active sex demon.

"That sounds weird just thinking it…" Monique shook her head. Then covered paused the game to cover her face and giggled when a shout of "Booyah!" was heard through the closed door.

A few minutes later Kim walked out with a proud smile on her face, and Ron slowly walked behind him with a dazed but happy expression.

"Feel better?" Monique smirked.

"Would have been nicer to do more than a light snack…" Kim glanced back and winked at her lover, "But… Ron and I both get a little loud and I'm not sure your neighbors would appreciate that in the middle of the day…"

Monique just shook her head at the mental image, then she noticed the look Kim was giving her. "Wha?"

"Focus, KP," Ron said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and the hungry predatory look disappeared from Kim's face. "Sorry, Mon, sometimes the other side of her tends to get stronger, particularly after feeding… when that happens sex is sex…"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm sorry," Kim shook her head, "Didn't mean to lust at you…"

Monique nodded awkwardly, "it's ok… not awkward… or nothing…"

Before Kim could dig her hole any deeper the Kimunicator went off. "Thank you, Wade…" Kim sighed in relief, pulling out the handheld device. "Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim," Wade face appeared on the screen. He tilted his head as he studied Kim. "Have you been eating donuts? You got some white glaze on your cheek…"

Kim's eyes widened, and quickly wiped the white substance from her face. "Yeah… yeah that's it… anyway, what's the sitch?"

"We got a hit on the site…" Wade glanced to the screen, "And you aren't going to believe who by…"

\- SOS -

Kim and Ron slowly and carefully entered a darkened Rental Lair. "It's still crazy to me, KP…" Ron scratched his head, "How does it make sense for villains to have lairs with mailing addresses?"

"Henchco makes a fortune off these already set up rental lairs," Kim shrugged, "And they have a lot of insurance on them, so even if they get destroyed by mad scientists, other villains, GJ, or us, they still make money."

"Makes sense… kinda…" Ron nodded, then frowned. "But not really… no…"

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken's voice boomed, "YOU FALLEN INTO MY TRAP YET AGAIN!"

Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You called me!"

"Oh… oh yeah, yeah, I did… sorry, force of habit!" Drakken said awkwardly.

"So what do you want?" Kim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ok so… we were looking at a new place to set up shop, Shego as usual checks it out because she can hurt people and I tend to just… hide. But anyway, she was looking into prime lair property, and well… she disappeared…" Drakken explained.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Ron asked, and Drakken sighed.

"Well, she broke contact, and I'm not sure where she went… I tried to track her radiation signature from her powers but it's … it's really weak… I'm well… I'm worried…"

Kim stepped toward the mad scientist, "Drakken, are you and Shego…"

"Are we what?" Drakken blinked, then gasped in realization, "Please, we have a professional relationship, she's far too young and… hostile… for me. I prefer a … more calmly tempered lady…"

"Do you have her last known location?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course," Drakken said, handing her a piece of notebook paper with navigational coordinates scribbled on it. "Just let me know if she's ok…"

"We'll find her, and if this is a trap…" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to never rule the world," Drakken made a crossing movement with his hand.

Kim and Ron nodded and turned to leave the Lair. "So Drakken and Shego are just regular every day partners…"

Kim sighed, and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a wallet, then flipped out five twenties, and slapped them into Ron's awaiting palm. "Damnit…"

Kim leaned back as she watched Ron rummage through the cargo hold of the plane as they neared their jumping point. "Where do they keep the parachutes on this thing?" Ron asked in frustration.

"I asked them to not have any back here," Kim asked, glancing at her nails, before sliding on her gloves. "Told them we were bringing our own…"

"Oooh, cool," Ron asked smiling brightly, "So where are they?"

"Back at the apartment," Kim smiled mischievously.

"Then… how are we going to land…" Ron turned toward her, and she extended her succubus wings and winked.

"Oh no…" Ron shook his head as he paled.

"Oh yes," Kim replied standing up, stretching, "we're close to the drop zone."

"KP…" Ron moaned.

"Ronnie, how many times have we jumped out of a plane together?" Kim asked sweetly as she approached him.

"Too many…" Ron whimpered.

"How many times have we jumped out of a plane without parachutes?" Kim asked again, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"Too many…" Ron whined.

"C'mon Ron, you know you enjoy it…" Kim said as she backed him toward the open hatch. "See?" She shoved and he screamed like a young child, "That's screams of pleasure! I know, I've heard them a lot!" Kim yelled before jumping out after him.

Ron screamed as he tumbled toward the ground, while Kim dove down to fall directly beside him. "Hey, Ron, ever thought about joining the mile-high club while outside of a plane?" Kim asked grinning, "It'd be fun!"

"While I will admit, Kimberly, I have greatly enjoyed our more open physical relationship, I REALLY have," Ron yelled, "The idea of an impending SPLAT is KIND OF A PUT OFF!"

"Awe, you're no fun," Kim pouted, reaching out for him, "Maybe next time…" She said, extending her wings and gliding them safely into the old temple Shego was last seen investigating.

"I may need new pants…" Ron whimpered as Kim let him drop to the ground.

"Stop being such a girl," Kim rolled her eyes, then glanced around, "Shego? Shego are you here?"

"P-Princess?" Shego's voice called from the shadows.

"That's not weird at all…" Ron whispered, as Kim carefully approached where Shego's voice came from.

"Shego? Are you ok?" Kim asked, furrowing her brow.

"No… I… I'm hungry…" Shego's breathless voice returned. A moment later Shego stepped out into the light, revealing herself to be completely nude, a long tail trailing behind her, and a set of succubus wings upon her shoulders.

"What?" Ron asked, but before either could respond, Shego had grabbed Kim, and shoved her tongue into the younger girl's mouth.

Almost against her own will, Kim returned the kiss with the same hungry passion and pushed her own tongue into her rival's mouth, gasping as Shego's hand pushed into the front of her pants.

"This escalated quickly…" Ron breathed, before Shego grabbed him as well.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Could have continued from here, but not only has this been a long wait, and I wanted to get this going again, but … this was an incredibly evil stopping point and we still have 15 minutes of April Fools' Day left and I am an evil, evil little man. Enjoy!**


End file.
